


Not To You

by gogy_s1mp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), another love - Fandom, cute - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom, happy ending - Fandom
Genre: Another Love, Cute, Dream Smp, Happy Ending, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogy_s1mp/pseuds/gogy_s1mp
Summary: For the purpose of this story George is 15, Dream is 16, Sapnap is 16. They all live next to each other. This is from George’s perspective!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Summer Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story gets better through the chapters I promise!! I recommend listening to music while reading!!

I have known Clay and Nick for my whole life. When all have always lived next to each other since we were 4, I used to live in england where I was born cursing me with my british accent. Our mom’s were best friends. We all shared all of our secrets, problems, worries, crushes… Clay and Nick were always the ones to put themselves out there, Girls were always lined up outside of Clay’s locker. I was always jealous of it, I don’t know why. I figured it was because I was too shy to talk to any girls. Enough of backstory, It was the morning of my last day of sophomore year. I woke up sweating. It was 80 degrees in florida. I reached for my phone, 5:03 am 5 messages from poggers group chat. My phone automatically sensed my face, I opened imessage.

Clay “You guys ready for the last day of school”

Nick “Can’t wait for summer”

Clay “The beach is gonna be great”

Nick “Hope George doesn’t forget the sandwiches this time”

Clay “Don’t forget Gogy!”

Every year Clay, Nick, and I would go to the beach after the last day of school. We have a picnic on the beach and then all hangout for the rest of the night.

George “I promise to bring it” 

Clay “You better”

I got out of bed and walked to the other side of my room to pick up my tossed blanket. I made my bed then walked on the cold wood flooring over to my bathroom. I turned on the faucet of my shower, I made sure it was cold as I stepped in. It was refreshing. I washed the sweat right off. I turned off the water, My towel was hanging off the glass door. I wrapped the towel around my waist, I could feel the cold textured floor as I stepped out of the shower. I walked to my mirror to brush my teeth. I got a snapchat notification, it was from Clay. He sent a picture of his face, for some reason I felt my nerves fluttering as my heart raced. I quickly forgot about it as I snapped a quick mirror picture. I turned off my phone as I packed my backpack. I’m sure Nick and Clay had the perfect outfits. So I put on some khakis and a white t-shirt. I slipped my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs, The smell of fresh pancakes flooded the air. 

Every year my mum would invite Nick and Clay over to have a last day of school breakfast. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Nick's cold morning voice flooding the room.

“Morning Gogy”

“Hey guys”

Nick was wearing shorts and a gray t-shirt. Clay was wearing jeans and a green sweatshirt. I sat down next to Nick and reached for a pancake. My mum would make the best fluffy pancakes ever. After talking and eating it was 6:35 so we had to get out the door if we wanted to make it to school. Since it was Florida it was always nice enough to ride our bikes to school Clay and Nick were already 16 so they had their licences already but we wanted to ride our bike to school for the last time. After 10 minutes we arrived, I locked the bikes and we walked in. 

I went straight to my first class, it was a half day so every class was shortened. The school day was long but it was finally last period and my teacher was handing out yearbooks. I quickly flipped to my name to see my picture. 

WHY DID MY MOM LET ME GO OUT LIKE THAT. No wonder the girls didn't talk to me. I look like a nerd. I quickly flipped to Nick’s picture of course he looked great he had spent like 20 minutes on his hair. 

I flipped to Clay’s photo and my heart skipped a beat. His soft dirty blonde hair was so neat. Right above his shimmery green eyes.

I remember that day he was wearing light washed jeans with an oversized sweater just long enough that it cuffed his wrists. He wore Nike air forces. He had looked so handsome.

But I looked like a nerd. Everyone was excused to go sign yearbooks. I rushed over to the spot where Nick, Clay, and I would meet every year. I would usually stand there for a while since just about every girl would ask them to sign their yearbook. 

As Clay and Nick made it we rode our bikes back to our house to get in our swimsuits. When I got in my house I got some swim shorts and packed my backpack to spend the night. I walked over to Clay’s house to drop off my bag. Clay put it in his room while Nick got there. After 5 minutes we went to the beach. Something in the lighting made Clay seem irresistible. WAIT WHAT!?!?!


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It broke my focus as Nick got up to go to the bathroom. Both our eyes were drawn towards him leaving. As soon as he was no longer visible our eyes met. Time felt like it had stopped. I couldn't stop from staring at his shimmery emerald green eyes. I felt as if I was destined for this moment. To lock eyes with him.

Irresistible?!?! What has my mind come to… I can’t find my bestfriend irresistible. I quickly shook my head and realized Nick was talking to me.

“So what do you think?” Nick questioned.

“Sorry I zoned out what was that”

“I said after 2 hours we are gonna head back and watch a movie”Nick repeated

“Oh ok sounds good”

Dream finally came back after talking to girls at the food shack. 

“So guys I got the frozen yogurts” Dream exclaimed!

“Nick the vanilla for you, George the strawberry for you, and the chocolate for me”Dream said with a smile.

The sight of his pearly white teeth made me smile. Nick completely ate his Ice cream in a matter of seconds. As he yelled at us to follow him into the water. We all played in the water for hours. Laughing as we through the ball as every so often it fell completely splashing us.

We were back in Clay’s room. I often caught myself staring at him instead of the movie. Sometimes I notice his eyes glance away as I make contact with them. I can't explain the feeling when our eyes meet. I’ve never felt this way before. Every time I catch his shimmery green brown eyes glance at me I can't stop from my cheeks turning scarlet red. 

It broke my focus as Nick got up to go to the bathroom. Both our eyes were drawn towards him leaving. As soon as he was no longer visible our eyes met. Time felt like it had stopped. I couldn't stop from staring at his shimmery emerald green eyes. I felt as if I was destined for this moment. To lock eyes with him.

It seemed so wrong, But so right. I never wanted it to stop. I wanted all of his attention. For when I walked into a room no matter what was going on his eyes went to me. I want him to recognize my scent in his brain. For him to have a decided picture of me in his memory for him to get through hard times.

I wanted to touch his fluffy dirty blonde hair. I wanted time to never continue. I wanted all of the world to stop for me and him. I wanted him to feel the same way. I wanted him to panic as to if I didn't feel the same.

I had understood why I had smiled all these times. I was in love, in love with a boy who didn't need to wonder, for he had everything he could ever want. He had a car, Girls lining up at his locker, friends. He didn't need me to love him, but I need him to love me.

Before I could think I had leaned in. It didn’t catch him by surprise he seemed to enjoy it. His lips were quite soft and warm. It was comforting. I forgot everything. The only think I could think about is never wanting to stop.

But time had seemed to start up again. I could once again hear the movie running in the background. And I could hear Nick’s footsteps and he grew closer to the door. It then hit me what had happened. I couldn’t say anything for I was speechless.

As Nick reached the door I had been laying back on my pillow, craving to kiss him again. But time had stopped. It was silent like that for most of the movie. Certain moments where we all would laugh. I couldn’t stop from staring although he wasn’t anymore.

It was 1 am Nick has talked about him staying up the longest but somehow fell asleep while playing cards. It was just me and Clay now. He was looking at his phone as he kept getting notification from snapchat. I just couldnt stop my gaze.

“Clay” I wispered

“Yeah george?” He replied almost instantly dropping anything he was doing

“When we kissed..” i said worried “I hope it wasn’t weird for you.”

It was silent for a moment. He was just staring at me. I couldn’t tell if he wasnt paying attention or he was speechless. 

“I” Clay stopped “I don’t know why it felt different.”

“What?”

“I mean i’ve kissed many girls that i’ve dated but i’ve never felt like this after.”

“Like what”

“It’s weird i probably shou-”

“no , tell me”

“Well it’s just as if time stopped and we were the only two people alive.”

I was shocked. He had felt the same.. Out of everyone he felt this way about me. I felt loved. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss his soft rosy warm lips. I felt drawn to him. I found myself getting up to walk over Nick who was passed out. I sat down next to Clay. I think he felt the same because as soon as I sat down he kissed me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while!


	3. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap suggests to go to an arcade but it spirals into an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly before we start. I changed the names Clay and Nick to Dream and Sapnap. Clearly because I don't want them to come crossed this fanfic and become uncomfortable with their real names!!

I woke up yawning. It was 7 am. I must have fallen asleep in Dreams’s arms because he was cuddling me. I didn’t move because I didn’t want to wake him up. Plus Sapnap was gone.

I fell asleep again. When I woke up it was around 7:40 am. When I opened my eyes I could see Dream’s eyes focused on his phone. Every two seconds it was buzzing. He noticed I was awake as our eyes met.

“Morning gogy” Dream said while texting someone.

“Goodmorning”

It bothered me that he was texting someone else. I could see his smile spreading across his face. I grabbed my phone, I had a couple notifications. I turned on my phone and went on snapchat. I saw a notification from Dream. I opened it. It was him winking. My heart skipped a beat. I opened Sapnap's snap. It was him sitting in the kitchen. Probably talking to Dream's mom while she cooks.

“Dream AND GEORGE, BREAKFAST”

We got up and walked downstairs.

“Morning kiddos” Sapnap yelled

“Morning” Dream said softly 

I yawned and grabbed a bagel. 

“So you guys want to go to the arcade today?” Sapnap asked.

“I’m down,” Dream said. 

“Sure”.

It was now 12 pm we got in Dream’s car and started driving to the arcade. We pull into the parking lot. 

“Alright let's head in.” 

We walk into the neon bright room and head to the ticket booth. 

“3 big packs of tickets”

Dream handed us our tickets and then we all walked it. The air was filled with the scents of the burgers from the snack shack. And very bright lights seemed so dark. I ran over to my favorite game as the two followed me. Skeeball. 

We all laughed as we took turns flinging the ball to get the highest points. He went over to air hockey where we cheered on each other as we competed. 

“Can we go play laser tag?” Sapnap asked.

“Alright!”

We handed the tickets to the man who let us into the room to get ready. We had an hour to capture the flags while disabling the other person's laser gun. 

We put on the laser tag equipment and stepped into the arena. It was dark with lights every so often changing colors. 

Sapnap and I were on a team whilst Dream was on the other team. Sapnap quickly ran over to the other team's base trying to laser the flag. I had trouble telling the difference from the teams, The colors were red and green so it was hard because I left my colorblind glasses at Dream’s house. For 30 minutes I stayed at base. Until I had an urge to try and get the other flag.

The arena was huge so I often got lost. But I finally found a person after 20 minutes. I wasn't sure who it was until they got close. They were tall so they couldnt see me very well. It was then when he ran into me.

“Omg i’m so so- George?”

I finally focused. I looked up to see the tall, fluffy haired essence of my best friend. I was an inch away from his face. As I stared into his eyes that had once been green to me. Was now yellow without my glasses. The only thing I could hear was his heavy breathing.

As I felt his hands touch the back of my head he pulled me in. It was a familiar feeling as our lips connected. Once again, time stopped. The feeling I urned for has returned. I could hear his heart beating as we sat there. My cheeks grew rosey red as his fingertips held up my face. 

I could hear yelling as victory music surrounded the room and lights flooded the area. My team had won the match.

*Speaker*Please exit the arena and take off your vest. 

Had it really been 10 minutes? The board on the screen said red had won. It said Sapnap has scored the most points. We exit the arena 

“Where were you guys?!?” Sapnap asked with a look on his face “I haven’t seen you both the whole match!”

“Oh ummm” Dream started “I was umm”

“Shooting me, he kept targeting me” I said with a laugh. 

“Oh ok, you guys missed out on my amazing trick shots” Sapnap Exclaimed!

We all burst out laughing. Sapnap said he was hungry so he suggested pizza. As Sapnap and I were waiting for Dream to get the pizza. As I looked over I saw a girl next to Dream holding his hand. As I could finally see her face I could see that it was samantha. I then realized. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. I panicked. I couldn’t bare the fact that I had been making out with someone's boyfriend. I’m a horrible person. 

They started approaching my table as she grew closer and closer. Turns out she had been here with friends and was about to leave but saw Dream. I couldn’t be here with this girl when I had done what I've done. I quickly faked a headache and called my mom to pick me up.

“I can drive you home, George, it's fine,” Dream said.

“It’s alright, my mum is already coming.”

My mum texted me she arrived.

“She’s here, Have fun guys”

I quickly ran out of the building and hopped into my mums car. I explained I had a headache and she drove straight home. I ran up to my room, closed my door, and took a nap. I woke up to the noise of my doorbell. I snuck out my door and peaked at the front door.

“Hello mrs.Davidson” He had said

“Well hello dream!!” Mum had said

“I’m just here to drop off George’s stuff,” Dream said.

When he said my name I could hear it bounce off the walls and fill the room. 

“Tell him I said hi!”

“Don’t worry, Dream I will!”

As my mum closed the door I ran back to my room and jumped under the covers. She opened the door and placed my stuff on the door including a bag. As I heard her footsteps on the floor I walked over to the bag. Inside were headache pills and a card.

Hope you feel better George! Hope the pills will help your headache! ~From Dream, Sapnap, and Samantha.

Right samantha… I opened my phone and clicked on snapchat. Dream’s story bubble had appeared. Lots of photos and videos of the three having fun… How.. Upsetting.


	4. Mr. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, Crying, Throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a medium sized chapter so grab snacks, water, and enjoy!!

I had been avoiding Dream. I couldn’t believe he had a girlfriend. It was hard avoiding it because of the smp. I was part of the lore today. I really hoped Dream wouldn't be there. But I had to join. 

“Welcome George!” wilbur greeted

“Yeah hey” Jschlatt added

I forgot in the lore they were mixed.

“Hey guys” I replied

“Badboyhalo and skeppy are joining soon!” Wilbur exclaimed.

The plan for the lore was that I would be in cedar rapids as Badboy and skeppy would come over an-.

Dream joined the game.

Dream joined… DREAM JOINED. I had to be part of the lore but I couldn’t be around Dream. Crap I think he joined the vc. 

“Hey guys whats up?” Dream asked

“Nothing much just about to record some lore!” Wilbur replied

“Wilbur, you should sing your new song, for your viewers.” Dream suggested

“Omg thank you for reminding me” Wilbur exclaimed.

As Dream left. 30 seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I walked down to open it since I was home alone. As I opened the door Dream came walking in.

“The hell Dream!” I yelled. 

“I had to come over here you haven’t been responding to me” Dream yelled back.

“WELL YOU WONDER WHY DON’T YOU” I screamed.

“Yes I do” he replied.

“Why do you think” I asked while he dragged me to my living room and sat on the couch. 

“I don’t know, you thought it was awkward yesterday” He replied “or you were tired, but then I saw you were on the smp.”

“I ignored you because YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND WE KISSED.”

“IT'S JUST A KISS”

“JUST A KISS?!?! SORRY I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!” I yelled. Crap that slipped…

“What..” Dream asked.

“Nothing” I mumbled

“No” he said sharply “what did you say”

“I have.. Feelings for you Dream.. I kept it to myself because I know you're straight. And you have a girlfriend and It's just everytime on the smp whenever someone even mentions you I would blush. And it's horrible that I would like you even when you had a girlfriend it's not fair to her. I just can’t after I realized you had a girlfriend I completely backed off. Pushing back my feelings because I just. Wanted you to be happy.”

I finally let it all out. Dream just stared at me, he was shocked. 

“Dre-”I started

“I had no idea…” Dream stated.

“I’m sorry you shouldn’t have to go through this Dream” I babbled “You're in a relationship and don’t need to worry about me.”

“George.”

“Please don’t hate me.. I know you have a girlfriend. I’ll try to get rid of my feelings..” I trembled. 

“I could never hate you George. It would be impossible.” he let out a tiny laugh. Which quickly ended as he could see I was not smiling. “Anyways I actually have to go.”

“Bye” 

As Dream walked out of the door and got into his car. I tried standing up but couldn't considering how much I was balling my eyes out. It felt like my heart just got ripped out and stomped on. I felt like I had just gotten stabbed. He was probably going to his Girlfriend and laughing at how pathetic I was. The thought of that made me cry harder. I was running out of air as I gasped for air during breaths as my shirt got drenched by tears. Why oh why had I fallen for him. He’s just so perfect in every way it was hard not to. The thought that I have lost him burned my heart. Of course he would pick her. She is pretty, nice, and Super funny. Everyone at school loves her. No one truly loves me. I was always the last pick. For the rest of the night I laid on my couch crying. I wouldn't wish anyone this pain, so why would I have to feel it. It wasn’t fair. I wanted to scream but couldn't as I was choking on my tears. 

I woke up. It was Friday. My shirt was still drenched. I felt sick to my stomach. My mom came into my room.

“Good morning George” My mom mentioned as she walked by

“Mom, I feel sick to my stomach”

“Are you sure”

As soon as she said that, I felt like throwing up. I ran into my bathroom and barfed.

“Oh gosh George, Bring your garbage bin to your bed and I'll make you tea.”

As I sat back I picked up my phone. I had like 30 messages from wilbur, slatt, bad, and skeppy. 

“George?”  
“Did you forget about the lore”

Omg crap I was supposed to record the lore and play with them. But instead I poured my heart out to Dream.. I texted them back saying something came up. As I scrolled through my notifications I saw Dreams texts. 

“George are you ok?”  
“Hello”  
“Omg please be ok”  
“PLEASE RESPOND”  
“Please don’t block me”  
“GEORGE”  
“Hello”  
“I have to tell you something”

Along with 15 missed calls from him. 

“What is it” I replied back”  
“GEORGE YOUR ALIVE”  
“Why wouldn’t I be”  
“Cause you weren’t responding to everyone”  
“I was doing something”  
“What could be so important that you   
Ignored all your friends”

I couldn't just tell him that I was crying because of him.. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t like me. He just doesn’t.

“I was throwing up”  
“You're sick? Hope it wasn’t from you   
Screaming yesterday!”  
“Of course it wasn’t. It’s   
probably because I was balling   
My eyes out for you  
I quickly deleted the message.

“Of course not. I just threw up”  
“Well feel better George! :)”

Of Course I didn’t feel like getting better. I heard my mom close the door as she left for work. 

Incoming call: Sappy nappy  
Accept Decline

I accepted the call

“You’re sick?” he questioned

“Yeah why”

“Cause you weren’t on the stream last night.”

“Oh yeah, i um, threw up”

“Bullshit” 

“What?”

“No way you’re still throwing up”

“What are you saying.”

“You have to have faked it at least last night.” he started “you randomly disappeared from the discord call, after the door rang”

“So”

“Something obviously happened”

“What are you a detective”

“Let's say that” Sapnap stated “so what truly happened, and before you say you threw up yesterday, you would have mentioned you felt sick.”

I hung up. He knew something happened. I should’ve known Sapnap was gonna walk over here. My doorbell rang. 

“GEORGE OPEN THE DOOR” 

Of course. I got up and walked downstairs. I opened the door and as I expected Sapnap was standing there. 

“What do you want”

“Why did you hang up?” he said as he walked in.

“Why does everyone think they can just walk through my door” I complained and I closed the door.” 

“Hmm so someone was here.” He walked over to my kitchen “I don't see vomit in the trash” 

“Well um I was upstairs” I lied

“Ya sure you brought the person who came upstairs” he argued “I’m gonna call Dream and see if he saw anyone”

“NO DON'T CALL DREAM” I blurted

“Hmm definitely something to do with Dream, you’re so easy to get things out of” he said with a small laugh “I’m still gonna call Dream”.

I panicked as he pulled up Dream's contact and called him.

“WA-”

“Hello?” Dream spoke.

“So what do you know about someone being at George's house yesterday” Sapnap smirked.

“Um h-” Dream cut out.

“What the hell George” Sapnap barked.

“Dream was over, stuff happened, and I cried for the rest of the night. Okay!” I admitted.


	5. Another Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the cutest chapter I have ever wrote.

(for the best experience play another love by tom odell at 21 seconds and read this chapter without getting distracted!! I cried!!)

It had been two days since Sapnap confronted me. The moment was terrifying, and to top it all I threw up when he came over. I couldn’t explain the pain I experienced explaining the whole event again. It was a horrible feeling. The way his face saddened me. I didn’t want to put this on anyone, not even myself. 

I haven’t talked to Dream or Sapnap since. It was too embarrassing that they know. I had pulled it off that I was still sick. 

*bzzzz bzzzzz bzzzz bzzzz* I half open one eye. It was still dark outside. I look over to my night stand. My phone is buzzing. I don't even look who it is as I pick up the phone. 

“Awe look at the sleepy head”

“Dream?”

“Yup that's my name” he started “wanna hang out in 10 minutes?”

“What why?”

“I wanna show you something”

“Fine”

I hang up the phone and drag myself out of my bed. I put on a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I comb my hair and then head out the door. There dream was in his bmw.

“Hey how are you feeling, Gogy?” He said turning to me while smiling.

“I’m ok, Why did you call me at 4:27 am?”

“Cause I wanna show you something”

He turned on the radio. As we drove for 20 minutes. 

“We are here” He said as he smiled. 

He handed me glasses. 

“You forgot these at my house” He smirked.

“Why didn’t you just return them with the rest of my stuff”

“Cause I wanted you to not forget them when we came here.”

Dream got out of the car. I put on my colorblind glasses. Suddenly my door opened and Dream grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the car.

“Dreammm where are we going” I complained as he lead my up a hill. 

“You’ll see” He smiled.

As we made it up the hill it was filled with flowers. He sat down and told me to sit and wait. 

“What are we waiting for?” I asked.

“You’ll see” he let out a laugh “I forgot how impatient you are”.

“Am not” I replied.

“Sureeee” he rolled his eyes.

“Omg Dream, What are we waiting for its cold.” I complained.

“Impatient” he blurted as he took off his sweatshirt.

“Am not” I claimed.

“Here if you're so cold” he offered.

“What”

“Take my sweatshirt your cold.”

“Dream, What, I, Uh, Umm”

“Just take it George” He demanded.

I shoved it away, But he grabbed me and forced it on.

“DREAM STAWP IT”

“YOUR COLD JUST PUT IT ON”

“STOWP IT DREAM”

He started wheezing as I stared him down. The sweatshirt was very warm I will admit. Dream took out his phone and started playing his playlist. As I saw the songs on it I giggled.

“Oh shut it George” He rolled his eyes.

“George, look” He pointed out the sun starting to peak out from the horizon. It was so beautiful. I had had my colorblind glasses for a while but I hadn’t watched the sun rise in them. As the field of flowers started to light up Dream turned my head towards him. He tilted my head up so I was looking directly into his Greenish brownish eyes. As I felt him softly kiss me. As I felt the sun rays hit my cheek and the music blasting. I simply forgot about all the pain I had experienced during the past couple of days.

I quickly pulled away.

“Wait Dream what about your girlfriend, samantha!” Not again. I was horrible. The thought of her being completely clueles-.

“I broke up with her”

“What, when, wait why?” I shook my head.

“I realized..” he blushed “I didn’t want to be with her..”

I was completely clueless.

“I wanted..” he paused. “I wanted you.”

“What..”

“George, Will you be my boyfriend?”

I completely froze. I think he found it awkward because he quickly turned away. 

“Dream”

“Yes?” He wondered as he turned his head back.

I leaned in and kissed him. 

“wait, is that a yes?”He asked as he pulled away.

“Yes silly” I answered with a smile. 

He smiled as he blasted the music leaning back in kissing me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 200 hits!!


	6. Admitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap thank you guys so much for 270 reads!!!

The trouble was sneaking back into my house. I hadn’t told anyone that I had gone out with Dream. As Dream stopped the car outside of my house. It was now 7:27 am, thankfully no one in my household woke up this early on weekends.

I hopped out of Dream’s car and walked over to my door as I opened it up quietly. I walked in and locked the door. I took off my shoes and sat down in my living room like nothing ever happened. Iw turned on the tv, I went into netflix and I turned on The Vampire Diaries. I loved that show. 

I could hear my mum walking down the stairs.

“Good morning mum!” I chimed.

“Oh George you're up quite early, any reason?” She asked as she started to cook breakfast.

I smiled as I remember what I had gotten up so early to do.   
“No reason in particular” I responded.

“Alright!” My mom replied.

My phone buzzed. ~New Notification~

Hey George!! What are you doing right now?

I’m just watching the vampire diaries!

Well if you want Sapnap and I are going to go to the beach

Sure I'll go!

Alright, Meet at Sapnaps house in10 minutes!

“Hey mom?” I asked

Mhm she hummed.

“Can I go to the beach with Dream and Sapnap?” 

“Yeah go ahead!” She quickly responded “As long as you don’t feel sick anymore!”

As I walked towards Sapnaps house I waited outside of Dream’s house for him, since his house was in the middle. Dream walked outside on his phone. 

“Hey dream!!”

He looked up and smiled.

“Hey Georgie!!” 

He held my hand interlocking as we walked to Sapnap’s house. As Sapnap walked out the door Dream dropped my hand.

“Hey sap” Dream waved.

“Hey Sappy” I continued.

“Hey guys” Sapnap replied back. “George is that.. Dreams hoodie”

“I, umm” I panicked.

“George forgot a sweatshirt and was too lazy to go back and get one thats all” Dream claimed. 

“Right” Sapnap commented. 

As we got in Sapnaps car. Dream sat in the front seat. He plugged the aux into his phone and played songs on spotify. As Dream turned on a specific song I made a dumb joke. We all laughed. The car ride was long. As we arrived at the beach I took my beach bag and walked over to a perfect spot, as I laid everything down and set up the umbrella. As I lay out the towels, Sapnap grabs the football. He and Dream run into the water laughing. I sit down as I pull out a romance novel. 

“As Andrea’s chin is lifted up by Daniel's hand. Her face is approached by a soft savorable kiss. As he pulls away whispering into her ear as she melts into his palm.”

I look up as I notice two girls approaching the two boys in the water. I bookmark the page I am on and set aside the book and I get up and head towards the group. 

From a distance I can hear the two girls starting to flirt with the boys. As I get closer I notice one of the girls staring at Dream. She had Light brown hair with sapphire blue eyes. She was about a medium height and was wearing a bikini. I couldn't help but notice how deeply she was trying to make eye contact with him.

Dream kept hinting at how she should leave but the girl couldn't take a hint. Dream wasn’t the rude type to just yell at someone to get away. So I could imagine how annoyed he was at this moment in time.

“Listen Grace, I have a boyfriend” Dream growled.

“Oh um, Sorry” she replied as the two girls walked away.

“I KNEW IT” Sapnap bragged.

“Wait what?” Dream questioned.

“It was obvious, I mean you broke up with Samantha a day after you went over to Georges house. And George is wearing your sweatshirt.

As I stood in the water now next to them, All I could think about was the nickname that had been created because of a moment just like this.

“Well now you know, Detective Panda” I stated.

“Who else knows?” Sapnap asked.

“No one, yet” Dream answered.

“OOO i’m first to know” He cheered. 

We all started laughing. I was glad to know our best friend was so supportive. 

(Time skipping to later in the day)

Sapnap drove us home, We got out of the car as he drove off somewhere. Dream invited me inside as we went upstairs. It was about 10:45 as we walked into his room my mom texts me asking when I'll be home.

Dream told me to just mention that I'm spending the night at Dream’s house. So I did. Dream gave me some spare clothes for me to change into. As Dream grabs my hand and pulls me onto his bed, I place my phone on the table. I fell back on his bed laying back. He did the same and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to doze off, the last thing I felt before falling asleep was Dream kissing my head.

I had a dream which was in color for me. It's strange how i’m color blind yet can dream in color! After a day of dull colors I can finally imagine the beautiful colors. It’s quite peaceful!

When I woke up it was still dark outside. Dream was still fast asleep, arms still wrapped around me. I noticed the door to his room was open. His mom must have opened it to check on him. WAIT HIS MOM. I shaked Dream awake. He opened his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Dream asked.

“Was your door always open?” I questioned.

“Eh, It was probably my mom” He laughed.

“What, wait does your mom know?”

“Yeah well, I may have been talking to her about you for a while.” Dream admitted.

Awe Dream talked about me to his mom. It’s good to know how many supportive people are in our lives!


	7. Rainfall

Dream and I had been together the whole summer. My parents eventually found out about Dream and I. They were super supportive and happy for me! School was tomorrow. I was super nervous. I was going to get my drivers license in two months. Dream was practicing with me. I planned out an outfit and packed my backpack. I get in my bed and fall asleep. 

I wake up in the morning to my alarm going off. We were going into our junior year. I made my bed dressed up and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, comed my hair, and picked up my cat who was walking around. I hugged my cat then set her down. I picked up my back and phone as I walked downstairs. Sapnap and Dream were sitting there. My mom’s famous pancakes on the counter. I sat down next to Dream while Sapnap was shoving pancakes down his throat. 

I start to reach as Dream slides me one. It had syrup with whip cream topped with strawberries. He smiled as he faced me. After we ate, The three of us walked to Dream’s car and I got in the passenger's seat. While Dream drove us to school Sapnap turned on the radio as he was jamming out. 

When we got there there was already a line of girls outside of Dream’s locker. The school of florida was an outdoor school so the lockers were on the outside of classes. Dream parked. And Sapnap ran over to karl. Dream opened my door and grabbed my hand. As we were walking towards his locker he walked right past it. 

The girls stared as he walked straight past, heading to my locker. One of the girls started approaching us. When Dream notices he rolled his eyes and turned my head towards me. The girl paused as Dream kissed me. 

The girl walked away I could barely hear what she had said while walking away

“Must have been a long summer for Dream, or better yet a dare” she giggled to her friend walking away.

My heart dropped as I heard that. I pulled away. Had it been just a dare. I closed my locker after putting books into it and I walked to class. First hour was filled with introductions. My teacher told us to put our names in a hat and he would pick one of us to come up and say a few things about ourselves. 

“Gavin”

A tall dark haired kid stood up. He rolled his eyes as he stated “Hey i’m Gavin, I like to play fortnite, and i’m looking for a date” he said as he winked.

“A little different then what I thought others would say but you may sit down Gavin, thank you” The teacher stated. 

“Abby” The teacher announced 

A short blonde haired girl stood up. She had curtain bangs with grey with a tint of green. I didn’t take notice on accident. When I have my colorblind glasses on I like to notice details I couldn’t see without them on. “George” The teacher spoke.

I panicked as I stood up. I liked noticing things from far away but I hated as every set of eyes turned towards me as I stood up. 

“Hey I’m George, I'm colorblind and british.” I cringed as I spoke.

I had changed a lot in looks during the summer. I had tried out special contacts that would help to see color without the big bulky glasses. I grew out my hair. And my style changed a lot. So when I saw people continuing to stare and whisper I thought they were making fun of me. I immediately sat down. 

Once we got through introductions my teacher explained what was gonna happen this year in Science.

Finally after getting through 4 classes it was time for lunch. I walked to the lunch room, and tried to look for friends. I saw Dream and Badboyhalo. I walked over to them as I saw girls' heads turn. 

“Who is that” one girl asked

“That’s George davidson, you know the one who always hangs around Dream” The other one said

“No way, When did he stop looking like a nerd” 

I ignored it as I sat down next to Dream. Bad blurted out “I just heard a girl behind me say you were hot, George.”

“What?” I asked

Dream stared at bad with confusion.

“Maybe George is finally gonna get a girlfriend” Bad laugh.

“Maybe” I joked.

Dream turned to face me. “What the hell, don’t joke about that babe.”

Bad looked back between the two of us. “Wait what?” He said, confused.

“Oh um” 

“OMG ARE YOU TWO DATING :D” Bad asked.

Dream nodded his head. Bad went on and on about it the whole lunch. I was relieved when the bell rang letting me get up. The rest of the day was long as I waited in the courtyard waiting for Dream and Sapnap to go home.

I was on my phone as a girl approached me. I looked up as I saw a girl with dark brown hair, and turquoise eyes. Her face was freckled. She was shorter than me. 

“Hello!” she greeted as she smiled. 

“Hey,” I said, trying to ease the silence.

“I’m Gracie, from your science class.” She stuttered “I’m colorblind too. Well I’m getting my colorblind glasses on friday. And I didn’t know if you you had tried on colorblind glasses before. And Um I was wondering if you wanted to go tr-” she babbled before someone cut her off.

“George, time to leave” Dream chimed in. “Sapnaps gonna meet us in the car”.

Dream walked over and grabbed my hand pulling me away. Gracie waved bye, I could see her droop down as she walked away. When we got to the parking lot Sapnap was with a brunette boy. Around the same height as him. When Sapnap said something the boy jumped around excited. He quickly hugged him then sat in the car. Dream and I got in. 

The whole car ride Sapnap had an airpod in, while smiling at his phone. When we finally got home Sapnap jumped out of the car he quickly said bye then ran home. Before I got out of the car Dream asked if I wanted to come over. I agreed and we got out of the car. Dream led me into his room as he closed the door. He turned on the tv. I hopped onto his bed.

He grabbed a blanket and sat on the bed. He grabbed his remote and turned on netflix. We laid there watching The Vampire Diaries. Dream wrapped his arms around me. 

It was now about 8:08. The scene on the tv had Damon running with Elena in the rain. He stood still as she wanted to wait for it to stop raining. He pulled her into a kiss. It started raining outside. Dream paused the show telling me he had an idea as he put his phone in a bag. And dragged me out of the bed. I groaned complaining that I was comfy. He ran down stairs. He put on his shoes telling me to. I put on my shoes, He grabbed my hand while playing another love. I rolled my eyes while laughing, it was the song that had played during the scene on the show. He ran across the road as we got drenched. There was a park close by, it was more like a garden type park. As we were running he took us to the middle of the park. As he quoted what Damon had said he nudged me to say Elenas' line. I laughed as I said it “Promise me this is forever” He laughed at my little british accent. As he pulled me into a kiss. The music blasted as we recreated Dream’s favorite scene.


	8. New Year Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you for reading!!

It was now late december. We were finally on winter break even though in florida the coldest it got during the “winter” was 65 degrees. And instead of white wonderland it was a rain land. It was two days after christmas. Dream had gotten me one of those old but new record players with a record of the song that played while he asked me out. 

I was playing minecraft with Sapnap and Karl. Karl was brunette next to the car that day. Him and Sapnap became really close. He always talks about him, just how I would talk to Sapnap about Dream. 

We were playing on the smp as Bad joined. We told him to go on teamspeak. Bad invited someone as they joined their voice and filled the call. “Hello!!” He said excitedly. Bad told us his name was Skeppy. We all played as our friend group grew. It was exciting to think that we all had connections. 

I got a text from a number inviting me to a new years party. I texted back asking who this was. His name was tommy. I was unsure of how he had gotten my number but I let it go. 

I turned off my phone to return to my screen as I looked up I saw that Sapnap had killed me. I rolled my eyes as I yelled at him. They were all laughing. I took one of my netherite swords as I chased Sapnap he was on half a heart as he made it into the holy ground. I swore as Bad yelled language.

“SAPNAP GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK” I yelled.

Dream joined the game.

“Oh crap” Karl whispered while sipping some monster.

“Your dead” skeppy laughed.

Discord gave an alert sound. “Hey guys” Dream’s voice flooded the call. “Welcome Dream” Bad greeted him. “So what are you guys doing right now? Are you doing lore?” Dream asked. 

“No, Sapnap was just killing George” Karl blurted out. 

“KARL” Sapnap screamed. “He was afk in the spider spawner. Sapnap said noticing I wasn’t moving so he ran out of the holy land for food.

I wasn’t afk. As soon as Sapnap walked out of the holy land I hit him and he died. We all started laughing while Sapnap was raging. I grabbed my stuff and ran away. 

“So did you guys get that text from tommy?” I asked. 

“Yeah I did” Sapnap quickly says as everyone chimes in saying they did.

I asked them if they were going and everyone said they were.

__TIme skips to december 31st__  
______________________

I was getting ready to pick out an outfit. Part of me wanted to wear Dream’s sweatshirt and a white tennis skirt with air forces. If anything I could say my sister made me do it. Dream’s sister and my sister were best friends as well. 

I walked into my sisters room asking if I could borrow a tennis skirt. She stared at me. 

“What?” She asked.

“I’m going to a party and thought it would be cute,” I laughed.

She closed her laptop and jumped up running to her dresser. She pulled out her white tennis skirt and handed it to me while giggling. When I walked out of the bathroom she was on the phone with drista. She quickly flipped the camera and showed drista my outfit. 

“LOOK AT GEORGE DRISTA” She yelled

Drista screamed. I could hear it all the way from my house. I laughed as I put on socks and my air forces. My sister, Heather told me to pose for a picture, I rolled my eyes. 

My sister said I had to wear this outfit. She begged me to, so I did. I walked down the stairs and said bye to my mom. Then I walked out of the house, Dream’s car was waiting for me with Dream and Sapnap in it. I got in and Sapnap looked so excited. 

Dream started driving, it was 10 minutes away from Tommy's house. When we arrived there were lots of people. We got out of the car and when I walked toward Dream he started wheezing as he looked at my skirt.

“I” he laughed “Love your outfit”.

I laughed while twirling. Sapnap rushed over and laughed so hard he started coughing. “I need to make Karl wear a skirt”.

“What was that about me wearing a skirt?” Karl ran outside. Karl gasps “I NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE FOR MY AYO ON TWITTER FOR TONIGHT” Karl asked if he could. I agreed so he took out his phone and took a picture.

We all stepped inside it was packed. We saw our friends walking up the stairs so we followed them. We had kind of our own party going up there. Tommy had gotten kid champain. 

We all played games and just hung out. Tommy had gone downstairs to make sure everything was ok. He invited Pilza over to keep an eye out. I thought it was weird how he invited so many people over. It was 5 minutes until the new year. We all ran down stairs to watch the ball drop on a tv.

It was less than a minute. 20 seconds. 10 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Confetti cannons went off. Tommy went full out. You could see people moving closer to each other to get a midnight kiss.

A girl standing next to Dream thought she could but before she could ask, Dream turned my head, and gently kissed me.

As I looked in the corner of my eyes I could see Karl blushing while Sapnap kissed him. I could hear music blaring on the TV while the champagne bottles popped.

I heard people screaming happy new years, people checking their phones to see if it says 12:00 am. People were choosing what to eat first in the new year, People were hugging, people were dancing. 

People were taking videos, photos. They were playing games, basically having the time of their lives. Tommy brought us down to the basement to the karaoke machine. Karl ran up dragging Sapnap as he turned on breaking free. 

We all laughed and Quackity recorded it laughing. After a bunch of people sang songs I checked my phone. It said 2:27 am the party started dying down. A lot of people left. 

“George, do you want me to drive you home?” Dream nudged me “Sapnap is going somewhere with Karl.”

I yawn and look at him “Yeah, thank you!”

We get up, and start heading to the door. On our way out I stopped by Tommy to thank him for inviting us. He nods while eating chips. It’s dark outside, Dream unlocks his car and we step into it.

“Ready to go?” He asks

I nod my head as I get comfortable. Dream started driving. Soon we were at a stop, I looked up.

“I have to pump some gas,” He mentions. 

Dream got out of the car and he started to pump the gas. I stared into the road, it was peaceful. As soon as the tank was full Dream hopped into the car and smiled at me.

We finally got home, it was now 2:47 am. When I walked into my house everyone was asleep. My sister was at Dream’s house with Drista. I walked into my bedroom and hopped onto my bed. 

The light soon drained out as I fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my phone, there were like 20 messages from random numbers. I unlocked my phone and turned it on. 

There were messages like  
“Hey George, I’m Gracie from school”  
“Hey, George right? You looked good at the party”  
“We should hang out sometime George”

I had no clue what had happened. I got a text from Tommy as well saying that women were asking for my number. I rolled my eyes and I replied back “My god Tommy”. I closed my phone and walked down stairs. 

I grabbed the cereal box and some milk. My phone buzzed it was Dream. “Good morning! :)” I quickly replied back. “Good morning!!” 

____Time skips to january 8th (first day back, school ending)________  
______________________________________

Dream and I were walking up to my locker to put my books away. Girls were walking up to me and talking to me. Dream stood there. I looked dumbfounded. Dream just laughed as the girls were all over me. 

When I finally got away from the mob of girls chasing me. Dream grabbed my hand walking towards the parking lot. He stopped as he turned to me, grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine.

I smiled through the kiss and he returned that smile. The years went on. And the smp grew. Dream hit 16 million on his youtube. He truly was the kindest person I knew. I love him. Dream and I eventually got married. Sapnap had a whole speech about how falling in love was cringe. Karl smacked him in the head with a monster can. 

Skeppy and Bad moved in together and adopted a friend for Rat. Life was amazing. I was supported by so many people and I had a blog. It was kinda funny. It was about my weeks. 

Once again it was New years eve. 5 years after Dream and I’s first New years eve as a couple. We had the group together. By now it was huge, as the ball dropped. Dream looked at me. His arms wrapped around me. He whispered to me “I love you George” 

I whispered back “I love you too, Dream”

“1” The tv announced “Happy new years”

Dream kissed me softly. Still feeling the time stopping, just like it did when we were in highschool.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed comment if you want to see more of this!


End file.
